Numerous boxes are already known constituted by a rigid shell, e.g. having the shape of an animal or an egg, of the kind which objects such as miniature toys or candies are hidden or stored. Reference can be made for example to documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,377, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,766, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,817.
More recently, proposals have been made for a toy of flexible structure, e.g. in the form of a silo or a house, having spaces accessible via slots, or via openings closed by flexible flaps, in which spaces various objects can be inserted for storage, such as toys or CDs (see for example document U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,088).
Nevertheless, the approach of that type of toy remains limited to a box having storage spaces for objects, without there being any surprise effect for a child seeking to recover the object(s) stored in such spaces. The spaces therefore constitute no more than pigeon-holes or compartments in a storage assembly.